I See Fire
"I See Fire" is the end credits song from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, written, composed and performed by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. Chosen by The Hobbit director Peter Jackson, Sheeran saw the film, wrote the song, and recorded most of it in the same day. The song was released as a digital download on 5 November 2013. "I See Fire" is the first solo song that Ed Sheeran has released in over two years. It debuted at number 13 on the UK Singles Chart. The song was released on November 5, 2013. Lyrics to I See Fire Oh, misty eye of the mountain below! Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls, And should the sky be filled with Fire and smoke... Keep watching over Durin's sons. If this is to end in fire, Then we shall all burn together! Watch the flames climb high Into the night. Calling out father, oh! stand by and we will Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside. High! And if we should die tonight, Then we should all die together! Raise a glass of wine, for the last time! Calling out father, oh! Prepare as we will Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside. Desolation comes upon the sky! Now I see fire, inside the mountain! I see fire, burning the trees! And I see fire, hollowing souls! I see fire, blood in the breeze! And I hope that you'll remember me. Oh, should my people fall, then surely I'll do the same. Confined in mountain halls we got too close to the flame! Calling out father, oh! Hold fast and we will Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside. Desolation comes upon the sky! Now I see fire, inside the mountain! I see fire, burning the trees! And I see fire, hollowing souls! I see fire, blood in the breeze! And I hope that you'll remember me. And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes, For if the dark returns the my brothers will die! And as the sky is falling down, It crashed into this lonely town! And with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out! And I see fire! Inside the mountains! I see fire! burning the trees! I see fire! hollowing souls! And I see fire! blood in the breeze! I see fire! Oh, you know I saw a city burning up! (Fire!) And I see fire! Feel the heat upon my skin! (Fire!) And I see fire! (Fire!) And I see fire burn auburn on the mountainside! Production Peter Jackson discovered Sheeran through his daughter Katie in early 2013, and then met him while he was touring in New Zealand. When searching for an artist to record the end-credit of The Desolation of Smaug, Peter Jackson and producer/co-writer Fran Walsh decided, following the advice of their daughter, to propose him to write and perform the song. The Hobbit was the first book Sheeran ever read, and he was a fan of both Tolkien's and Jackson's work In only one day, Sheeran watched the film at Park Road Post, immediately went to a room to write the song, and recorded most of it. Despite having never played violin in his whole life, he choose to perform it himself via overdubbing. Pete Cobbin from Abbey Road Studios, responsible for the mixing of the musical score of The Desolation of Smaug by Howard Shore, was at Park Road at the same time and mixed of "I See Fire", with Jackson being present during the whole recording. Credits and personnel * Ed Sheeran - lead and backing vocals, guitar, violin, mixing * Nigel Collins - cello * Pete Cobbin - mixing * Kirsty Whalley - mixing * Miles Showell - mastered Chart Performance Live performances Sheeran performed the song on February 8, 2013 with Taylor Swift, who he opened for, during her Red Tour at the O2 World in Berlin, Germany. Accolades The song was nominated for a Satellite Award for Best Original Song. Music Video The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Ed Sheeran "I See Fire" HD External Links * *I See Fire on the Ed Sheeeran Wiki fr:I See Fire Category:The Hobbit trilogy soundtracks Category:Real World Songs and Verses